All I Want For Christmas
by SoSweetySoCrazy
Summary: La veille de Noël, une jeune femme seule, un pompier sexy. Et si la magie de Noël opérait ?


**Bonjour !**

**Voici un petit OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment.**

**L'idée originale vient de Melacullen qui après avoir parlé d'un Edward en Père Noël m'a fortement inspirée. D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à aller lire son super OS « Qui a dit que le Père Noël n'existait pas » qu'elle a écrit pour l'occasion.**

**Je me ronge un peu les ongles, nerveuse, j'espère que cet OS plaira. N'oubliez pas la petite bulle en bas après la lecture pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, même si c'est nul lol.**

**Passez de bonnes fêtes et Joyeux Noël !**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Edward<strong>

**San Francisco - 24 Décembre 2011 - 18h30**

C'était le soir de Noël et malheureusement pour moi je travaillais jusqu'à 21h. Autant dire que je ne pourrai pas offrir de vrai Noël à ma petite princesse.

J'adorais mon travail. J'avais toujours voulu être pompier. Aider les gens, les sauver d'une situation délicate, c'était ma vocation depuis plus de 10 ans maintenant.

Cela avait parfois des contraintes comme ce soir. Alice n'aurait pas un Noël comme elle souhaitait. J'aurai tant voulu lui offrir une belle soirée en famille mais nous n'étions que tous les 2 dans cette famille.

**- Alors Edward, c'est calme ce soir, tu ne trouves pas ? C'est rare, ça ne va pas durer mec.** Déclara Emmett tout à coup.

Nous avions joué aux cartes pendant 1h à la caserne avec Jasper et Paul. Nous étions désormais installés dans le canapé à regarder la télé et autant dire que le programme n'était pas vraiment divertissant.

C'était plutôt anormal de ne pas avoir d'intervention un soir de Noël. Et nous redoutions particulièrement cette soirée car il se passait toujours des évènements étranges. Jacob, Seth, Embry et Sam étaient partis un peu plus tôt pour patrouiller en ville de manière à ce que nous sortions qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.

Emmett était mon coéquipier mais aussi mon meilleur pote depuis que nous nous étions rencontrés lors de notre formation pour devenir des combattants du feu.

Il était, avec Alice et Rosalie sa femme, ma seule famille. Nous étions tous les 2 de garde ce soir pendant que Rosalie gardait ma petite fille.

**- Qu'as-tu acheté à mon petit lutin ? Tu as pu récupérer sa liste au Père Noël ?** Demanda-t-il en parlant de ma puce.

**- Je la soupçonne de savoir qu'il n'existe pas.**

**- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?**

**- Elle m'a demandé quelque chose d'impossible, elle veut une maman pour Noël.** Soupirai-je vaincu.

**- Edward, tu sais que je vous adore tous les 2. Mais ça fait plus de 5 ans maintenant. Je sais que tu aimais Angéla de tout ton cœur mais tu dois tourner la page. Pour ta fille. Pour toi. Tu mérites de trouver le bonheur à nouveau. Et elle a besoin d'une présence féminine autre que Rosalie. Tu dois apprendre à aller de l'avant.**

**- Em, tu as vu toutes ces femmes comme moi. Elles me tournent autour parce qu'elles ont ce putain de fantasme du pompier. Mais tu sais très bien comme moi que le matin la réalité est différente, ce n'est que pour un coup d'un soir. Je ne peux pas ramener ces femmes chez moi. Je ne veux pas de ce genre de femmes autour de Lily. **

**- Ok mec mais pour pouvoir rencontrer une femme digne de ce nom, il faudrait déjà que tu sortes un peu de chez toi. On pourrait garder Lily quelques soirs pendant que tu essaierais de prendre un peu de bon temps.**

**- C'est très gentil Emmett. J'y penserai. Quoiqu'il en soit vu que je ne peux pas répondre à la demande d'Alice, je lui ai acheté des DVD Disney et des fringues. Et toi, pas trop dur les envies de Rosalie ?**

**- M'en parle pas, elle m'a fait levé en pleine nuit pour que je lui achète du pain frais. Boudin (NA : boulangerie connue de SF) n'était pas ouvert à 3h du mat bien évidemment ! Du coup je suis revenu bredouille. Heureusement, elle n'en avait plus envie. Quand je suis revenu, elle m'a sauté dessus. Je te raconte pas, elle a une putain de libido depuis qu'elle est enceinte, j'ai même parfois du mal à suivre.**

**- Si tu pouvais m'épargner les détails de ta vie sexuelle avec ta femme enceinte jusqu'au cou, ça serait super Em.** Plaisantai-je.

La sirène se mit à retentir dans toute la caserne. Il nous fallut quelques minutes à peine pour enfiler notre uniforme et rentrer tous les 4 dans le camion.

Jasper était aux commandes de l'engin et Paul nous briefa sur l'intervention à effectuer.

**- Bon apparemment, on a une fuite de gaz sur Duboce Park. Plusieurs personnes ont signalé une odeur particulière. Il semblerait qu'un des habitants soit parti faire la fête en famille en oubliant de fermer ses tuyaux. **

**Jasper et moi, on va aller inspecter le fameux bâtiment. Vous deux, vous irez évacuer les résidences autour du parc, on s'occupera des autres, une fois le gaz fermé. On va sécuriser tout le block pour ne pas avoir de soucis. **

Arrivés sur Duboce Avenue, nous commençâmes à évacuer les gens. Apparemment les gens avaient déjà déserté ce quartier ou alors tout le monde était parti pour les fêtes.

Après 2 heures passées à prévenir tout le monde, nous arrivâmes avec mon meilleur ami au dernier bâtiment à évacuer.

**- Putain, ils ont même pas de digicode ici. Ils ont pas peur des cambriolages. **Signala Emmett en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

**- Ca doit être un quartier tranquille. Bon tu fais le deuxième étage et je fais le premier.**

Il acquiesça tout en montant les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Le premier étage était désert, chaque porte restait close dès que je frappais.

J'arrivais ainsi à la dernière porte de l'étage. Il y avait de la lumière. Je sonnais et j'entendis un « j'arrive » étouffé.

Un ange m'ouvrit la porte. Jeune femme dans la vingtaine, yeux chocolat, chevelure brune longue et ondulée, peau diaphane, peignoir en soie laissant apparaître de longues jambes fines. Je déglutis fortement.

Seul hic à ce magnifique tableau, son visage était baigné de larmes. Je jurai intérieurement, j'aurai voulu mettre une raclée au mec qui l'avait mise dans cet état. La voir ainsi si vulnérable me donna envie de la protéger. Elle essuya ses yeux humides avec un mouchoir. Je lui fis alors mon plus beau sourire pour lui redonner un peu de baume au cœur. C'était Noël après tout, personne ne méritait d'être triste un soir pareil.

**- Bonsoir mademoiselle. Je m'excuse de vous déranger mais il y a une fuite de gaz dans le quartier et je dois vous demander d'évacuer votre appartement jusqu'à demain matin.**

**- Bonsoir monsieur. Mais je ne peux pas quitter mon appartement jusqu'à demain !** Signala-t-elle en reniflant.

**- Je suis navrée mademoiselle mais vous n'avez pas d'autre choix que d'évacuer les lieux. C'est par mesure de précautions. **

**- Mais… mais je n'ai nulle part où aller.** Déclara-t-elle des trémolos dans la voix.

_Oh non, ne pleure pas princesse._

**- Vous devez bien avoir un membre de votre famille ou un ami pour vous héberger jusqu'à demain, non ?**

**- Je n'ai personne ici. Je suis toute seule. Je n'ai même pas de quoi me payer l'hôtel.** Avoua-t-elle anéantie.

Oh non, je ne peux pas la laisser dehors par ce temps et c'est Noël, personne ne mérite d'être seul.

**- Et bien, je sais que ça va vous paraître fou mais mon service se termine dans quelques minutes. Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas mais je ne peux définitivement pas vous laisser dormir dehors. Je vous propose d'utiliser ma chambre d'ami pour vous dépanner.**

_Et si tu veux rester dans ma maison pour la vie je suis entièrement pour._

**- Et bien c'est très gentil mais je ne peux accepter. Vous avez sûrement un repas de famille et je ne veux pas vous déranger. De plus, votre femme risque de ne pas apprécier que je m'incruste chez vous.**

**- Je n'ai pas de femme, juste une fille un peu surexcitée mais nous ne vous dérangerons pas. C'est promis.**

**- Je n'ai guère d'autre choix. Alors très bien, j'accepte votre proposition mais en échange de votre hospitalité, je vous ferai un repas digne de ce nom.**

**- Marché conclus.** Dis-je avec mon sourire en coin.

**- Laissez-moi quelques minutes. Je dois me changer.**

J'acquiesçais en silence.

_Oh ma belle, tu peux rester comme ça si tu veux. Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait utiliser ce peignoir et le déshabillé dessous un peu plus tard dans la soirée._

Putain ! Mais ça va pas non ? Je me mettais une claque mentale pour avoir des idées obscènes rien qu'en pensant à la demoiselle.

Elle revint vêtue d'un jean, d'un pull et emmitouflée dans son manteau, gants et bonnet. Toutes traces de pleurs avaient disparu.

**- Au fait je m'appelle Bella.** Dit-elle en me tendant la main.

**- Edward. Je pense qu'on pourrait peut-être se tutoyer.**

**- Oui bien sûr. Merci encore de m'héberger Edward c'est très gentil de ta part.**

Je repartais donc avec un ange. La soirée allait finalement être intéressante. Je me demandais juste comment j'allais la présenter à Alice.

Emmett eut l'air étonné de me voir revenir avec Bella. Je lui expliquais qu'elle était à la rue et que je l'hébergeais pour la nuit.

**- Ben mon cochon, tu vas pas t'ennuyer ce soir.** Se moqua-t-il alors que Bella partait devant.

Je lui tapai derrière la tête pour l'empêcher de dire encore plus de conneries.

**- Aïeeeeeee, ça fait mal !** Grogna-t-il feignant d'avoir mal.

Notre garde se finissait calmement après cette intervention. Nous rentrâmes à la caserne pour récupérer nos affaires et nous dirigeâmes tous les 3 vers ma maison avec la voiture de mon meilleur ami.

Rosalie avait dû nous guetter car elle sortit immédiatement retrouver son « nounours ». Elle regarda Bella et moi tour à tour et me lança le regard « il faudra qu'on parle ». Je lui fis un grand sourire, ne jamais contrarier une femme enceinte, surtout quand c'est Rosalie.

J'ouvris la porte et laissai rentrer Bella chez moi. C'était la première femme que j'amenais chez moi depuis la mort d'Angela, autant dire une éternité. Emmett avait raison, j'avais besoin d'une femme dans ma vie. Je devais tourner la page pour Alice mais aussi pour moi.

**- Papounet ! Tu m'as manquée !** Cria mon petit ange en se précipitant sur moi pour m'accueillir.

**- Toi aussi ma chérie.**

J'eus droit à un gros câlin qui réchauffa mon cœur. La réaction d'après fut nettement moins prévisible. Alice se figea et fixa Bella intensément, d'un air interrogateur.

Je décidais de prendre les devants avant d'avoir un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme.

**- Lily, je te présente Bella. Elle va rester avec nous ce soir. Elle a un petit souci à son appartement et n'a pas d'endroit où dormir alors je lui ai proposé la chambre d'ami. Bella voici Alice.**

**- Bonjour Alice.** Dit-elle de sa voix enjouée.

**- Bonjour. Dis, tu sais faire les pancakes ?**

Et ben elle n'y va pas par quatre chemins ma fille.

**- Oui bien sûr.**

**- On pourra en avoir pour le dessert et le petit-déjeuner ?**

**- Euh oui, si ton papa est d'accord.**

J'hochai la tête, ravi de pouvoir manger des pancakes faits maison.

**- Bella a proposé de faire le repas. Je pense que peut-être, elle pourrait nous faire un plat dont tu as envie.** Dis-je à Lily.

Alice ne se retourna même pas vers moi pour me répondre et continuait toujours à regarder Bella comme si elle était la plus belle femme au monde. Elle semblait captiver.

**- Tu sais faire les lasagnes ?**

**- Oui, ça tombe bien c'est ma spécialité.** Avoua Bella tout sourire.

_Oh mon ange, j'en connais une qui ne va pas te lâcher._

**- Trop cool ! Papa fait tout brûler alors on mange souvent des plats du traiteur.** Déclara ma fille impunément.

Ben voilà que je passe pour un père indigne.

**- Je te remercie jeune fille.**

**- Ben quoi, c'est vrai ! Tu aimes les Disney Bella ? J'étais en train de regarder Le Roi Lion, tu veux le voir avec moi ?**

Et bien on dirait qu'elle a vite adopté Bella.

**- Lily, va regarder ton film ma puce. Bella va préparer le repas. Et après le dîner, on regardera un film tous les 3.**

**- Génial !** Chantonna-t-elle puis elle rejoignit le canapé en sautillant, toute excitée comme à son habitude.

Je débarrassai Bella de son manteau et de son sac et l'accompagnai jusqu'à sa chambre pour la nuit.

**- Voici ta chambre. Fais comme chez toi. La salle de bain et les toilettes sont sur ta droite en sortant.**

**- Merci beaucoup pour ton hospitalité. Alors où se trouve la cuisine ? Vous devez avoir faim, non ?**

J'acquiesçai. Je l'aidai ainsi à préparer les lasagnes et les pancakes sans toutefois toucher aux fourneaux. Il valait mieux qu'elle gère elle-même les cuissons sinon nous allions manger un repas cramé.

Nous discutions tranquillement pendant ce temps. J'apprenais ainsi que Bella était étudiante en médecine et qu'elle venait juste d'arriver à San Francisco. Toute sa famille venait de Vancouver et elle n'avait pas pu les rejoindre pour les fêtes à cause du mauvais temps là-bas.

**- Quel âge a Alice ?**

**- Elle aura bientôt 7 ans.**

**- C'est une enfant adorable et survoltée. Elle a l'air très mature pour son âge.**

**- La vie ne l'a pas épargnée, c'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle est aussi pleine de vie.** Déclarai-je repensant à tout ce qu'il nous était arrivé.

**- Je peux te poser une question indiscrète** ? Chuchota-t-elle incertaine.

**- Oui dis-moi.**

**- Où est la mère d'Alice ?**

Un voile de tristesse s'empara de moi. Même après 5 ans, je n'arrivai toujours pas à en parler. Elle dut le voir clairement car son visage devint écarlate.

**- Je suis désolée, Edward. Si tu ne veux pas en parler je comprendrai. Je suis tellement indiscrète. Quelle idiote !**

**- Non c'est bon Bella. C'est juste que j'ai du mal à en parler. Angéla était une femme formidable, une maman parfaite pour Alice et un jour, on nous l'a enlevée. Angéla est morte d'une tumeur au cerveau, il y a 5 ans.**

**- Je suis tellement désolée pour vous.** Ajouta-t-elle pleine de sincérité, le regard triste.

Je la vis sécher une larme avec son doigt.

**- Oh non Bella, ne pleure pas s'il te plaît. J'ai passé de merveilleux moments avec ma femme, je regrette juste qu'elle soit partie si tôt. S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas, tu as assez pleuré pour la soirée. Qui que ce soit qui t'ait fait du mal, il n'en vaut pas la peine. **

Elle souffla pour étouffer un sanglot puis me fit un petit sourire.

**- Désolée. Tu as cru que je pleurais pour quelqu'un mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je regardai un film à l'eau de rose et j'ai tendance à être assez émotive. C'est pour ça que tu m'as découverte en pleurs à mon appart tout à l'heure.** Avoua-t-elle honteuse.

Ma fille arriva sur ces entrefaites ce qui désamorça la gêne occasionnée.

**- Papa, c'est quand qu'on mange ? J'ai faim moi ! Et puis, je voudrais bien ouvrir mes cadeaux, c'est trop long d'attendre jusqu'à minuit.**

**- Ma chérie, on va passer à table. Par contre, pour les cadeaux il faudra attendre la venue du Père Noël donc pas avant demain matin pour les avoir.**

**- Mon petit papounet d'amour, je sais très bien que c'est toi qui fait le Père Noël et qu'il n'existe pas.**

Je restai bouche bée face à la déclaration d'Alice.

**- Mais pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ma puce ?**

**- Ben, je voulais pas te gâcher ton plaisir et puis t'es trop mignon en Père Noël.**

Bella se mit à rougir intensément.

_Oh ma belle, j'aimerai bien connaître tes pensées._

Je repensais à la liste énorme de cadeaux qu'Alice avait faite et son dernier souhait d'avoir une maman pour Noël. Mes soupçons étaient donc fondés. Elle savait que le Père Noël c'était moi.

**- Euh, bon ok et si nous passions à table ?** Dis-je embarrassé tirant fortement sur ma chevelure en bataille.

Nous dévorâmes les lasagnes et les pancakes de Bella. C'était une excellente cuisinière.

**- C'était trop bon ! Dis Bella, tu pourras revenir nous faire à manger ? **Demanda Alice avec une moue de chien battu.

Bella ne put résister. Alice savait jouer de ses charmes.

**- Bien sûr, si ton papa est d'accord bien évidemment.**

_Tu peux venir cuisiner tous les jours pour nous ma belle._

**- Dis oui, papa, steuplait, steuplait, steuplait ?**

**- Si Bella est d'accord, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.**

**- Youpiiii ! Bon je peux ouvrir mes cadeaux maintenant ?** Demanda-t-elle toute excitée.

**- Va t'installer dans le canapé, on te rejoint dans un instant.**

Nous débarrassâmes et allâmes nous asseoir avec ma Lily.

Elle avait déjà ouvert tous les cadeaux d'Emmett et Rose. Il y avait une poupée, un kit de mode pour créer des vêtements et un bon d'achat à dépenser dans le plus grand centre commercial de la ville, autant dire le paradis pour Alice.

Il ne restait plus que mes cadeaux. Elle avait demandée des vêtements et des Disney.

Elle était ravie de tous ses cadeaux. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit le dernier paquet avec les DVD, elle attrapa La Belle et la Bête pour que nous le regardions. Elle prit la main de Bella et l'attira sur le canapé à côté d'elle.

**- Tu pourrais peut-être demander à Bella si elle aime les Disney.**

**- Mais papa, tout le monde aime Disney** **!** Signala-t-elle comme une évidence.

**- Oui c'est vrai et j'adore particulièrement celui-ci.** Rajouta Bella en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Ma fille se jeta sur Bella pour la serrer dans ses bras et lui faire un câlin, Bella parut surprise un instant mais lui rendit aussitôt son étreinte. Ma fille n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'une femme même pas de Rose. Quel beau tableau ! J'aurai aimé voir ça tous les jours.

Ma fille connaissait l'histoire par cœur et chantait à chaque chanson. Pour ma part, je profitais de la présence de Bella à nos côtés. Elle semblait apprécier le film, ses yeux brillaient, elle avait un sourire plaqué sur son si beau visage et regardait de temps en temps ma fille chanter, l'air attendri.

C'était la première fois que nous étions 3 dans cette maison et avoir Bella avec nous me semblait comme une évidence, comme si elle avait toujours eu sa place dans notre famille. C'était un sentiment étrange qui parcourait mon corps. J'aurai voulu que Bella reste pour toujours avec nous mais je ne me voilais pas la face. Je savais très bien que demain elle serait partie. En attendant, je comptais bien profiter de cette magnifique brunette.

Epuisée, Alice s'endormit vers la fin du film. J'allais la coucher dans sa chambre, la bordais et l'embrassais tendrement.

**- Bon ben on dirait que cette année, je n'aurai pas besoin de faire le Père Noël.** Plaisantai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

**- Quel dommage ! Je suis sûre que tu es très sexy en Père Noël.** Affirma-t-elle.

La mâchoire m'en tomba sous la surprise.

**- Edward, ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas quel effet tu as sur les femmes ? Je suis certaine que ton uniforme les rend toutes folles !**

**- Euh c'est vrai que beaucoup de femmes ont le fantasme du pompier. Est-ce le tien aussi ?** Susurrai-je d'une voix rauque.

_Opération allumage, OK !_

**- Et bien, c'est vrai que quand tu as sonné à ma porte toute à l'heure, j'ai été plus qu'agréablement surprise. C'est pas tous les jours qu'un beau pompier sonne à ta porte.** Sourit-elle.

**- Alors je suis beau, hein ?**

**- Tu es même plus que ça… Mais si je devais vraiment tout te dire, je devrais te tuer après…** Gloussa-t-elle.

**- Ah oui. Alors puisque nous en sommes aux confidences, je dois dire qu'il m'est rarement arrivé de tomber sur un ange lors d'une intervention. Tu es tellement belle.**

Elle rougit furieusement sous le compliment. J'adorai ces rougeurs qui la rendaient si vulnérable mais si magnifique.

Je me rapprochai d'elle lentement, caressai sa joue du bout des doigts. Elle accompagna mon geste en penchant la tête quémandant plus. Sa peau était si douce, si délectable. Elle fermait les yeux pour ressentir les sensations. La toucher m'électrisait au plus haut point. Je voulais plus, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de la toucher, de la caresser. Je voulais la faire mienne. C'était la première fois depuis la mort de ma femme que je ressentais ce besoin urgent de faire l'amour à une femme.

Mais d'abord, je voulais goûter à ses lèvres pulpeuses qu'elle mordillait sans relâche. Je traçai alors les contours de sa lèvre inférieure le regard ancré dans le sien. Ses yeux chocolat étaient devenus noir de désir. Je me doutais que les miens avaient dû prendre la même teinte.

J'effleurai alors sa bouche d'un premier baiser. Je picorai doucement ses lèvres si charnues mais si douces. Elle se lécha les lèvres par gourmandise. Je pénétrai sa bouche si chaude et humide pour goûter sa langue. Je fus transporté par le flot de sensations. Nos langues dansaient un tango enflammé. Elle avait un goût sucré et si bon, un élixir dont je ne pourrais définitivement plus me passer. Je savourai de l'avoir serré contre moi, son petit corps tout chaud contre le mien m'appelait tel un chant de sirène.

Je la regardais intensément pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais envie d'elle. Haletante, elle me fit un grand sourire qui m'acheva. Je l'attrapai telle une jeune mariée et l'amenai dans mon antre.

Je la déposais délicatement sur mon lit et la caressai par-dessus ses habits. Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur devant l'urgence de mon envie, je pris donc mon temps pour la déshabiller.

Une fois fait, je pus remarquer que Bella avait un corps magnifique. Ses courbes étaient harmonieuses et fines. Sa poitrine était juste comme il faut pour mes mains.

**- Edwaaaard, où est ton costume de Père Noël ?** Souffla-t-elle alors.

**- Donc tu ne plaisantais pas tout à l'heure ?** Dis-je taquin.

Je la laissai là au milieu de mon lit, nue et offerte, et me dirigeai vers mon armoire pour dégoter mon costume.

Mais avant je décidais de pousser le vice jusqu'au bout et lui fis un striptease dont j'avais le secret.

_Je vais te montrer quel point je peux être sexy._

Je défis un à un les boutons de ma chemise en me déhanchant doucement. Elle se mordilla la lèvre d'une façon coquine et me fit un sourire appréciateur.

Je lui tournai alors le dos pour qu'elle admire mon fessier et sortis ma chemise de mon jean. Je fis lentement glisser ma chemise à terre et me retournai.

Son regard changea instantanément, je l'entendis haleter.

**- Mon dieu, il va me tuer.** Souffla-t-elle.

Elle dévorait mon torse avec ses yeux noircis. Mon métier me maintenait bien évidemment en forme, j'étais donc bien musclé. Je vis son regard descendre sur mes tablettes et elle se lécha les lèvres. J'enlevai le premier bouton de mon jean et je la vis se frotter les jambes d'anticipation. Elle se leva précipitamment et se jeta sur moi pour m'embrasser férocement.

Nous étions tous les 2 à bout de souffle.

**- Pas de costume alors ?** Haletai-je lui faisant mon sourire en coin.

**- Laisse tomber le costume Edward, j'en peux plus, fais-moi l'amour**. Déclara-t-elle tout excitée.

**- A tes ordres mon ange.**

Je la ramenai sur le lit, enlevai mon jean, m'équipai d'une capote en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et m'allongeai sur elle.

Je me frottais contre elle faisant buter mon gland contre son clitoris. Je pris mon chibre en main pour caresser ses plis. Elle gémissait fortement. Je sentais sa cyprine couler le long de sa fente et cela m'excita profondément.

Puis je la pénétrai lentement pour apprécier chaque sensation de l'avoir autour de moi.

**- C'est si bon Edwaaard.** Couina-t-elle, pantelante.

J'étais si bien au fond de sa grotte si chaude, si mouillée, tellement faite pour moi. Elle m'encerclait d'une façon si merveilleuse que je ne tarderai pas à venir. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas fait l'amour à une femme, être en Bella me grisait littéralement.

**- Oh oui, Bella, c'est trop bon.** Grognai-je à mon tour.

J'allais et venais en elle, j'essayais de faire durer le plaisir le plus longtemps possible. Je sentais les parois de Bella se contracter sous le plaisir. Elle aussi était si proche.

**- Viens pour moi ma belle, j'ai besoin de toi.**

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour s'envoler.

Nous hurlâmes en même temps notre jouissance. Mon orgasme était si puissant et si intense que j'atteignis le 7ème ciel et eus l'impression de toucher les étoiles.

Quelques minutes plus tard alors que nous reprenions doucement notre souffle, je ramenais la couverture sur nous 2. Bella se colla à moi et je la serrai dans mes bras. Il était évident que je ne la laisserai jamais partir de ma maison. Je voulais la garder pour moi tout seul.

**- Merci pour cette nuit.** Chuchota-t-elle.

**- Le plaisir est pour moi. Joyeux Noël Princesse.**

**- Joyeux Noël mon sexy pompier.**

**- Reste avec moi. Je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi.**

Elle acquiesça et me fit un sourire qui remplit mon cœur de joie.

**- D'accord.** Murmura-t-elle comme si c'était un secret entre elle et moi.

**- Et bien je crois que tu viens d'exaucer tous nos vœux.**

**- Nos vœux ?** Questionna-t-elle sous l'incompréhension.

**- Alice souhaitait une maman pour Noël et moi je voulais une femme dans ma vie. Tu as donc réalisé nos 2 vœux simultanément. Merci d'être entrée dans nos vies.**

Elle me sourit tendrement. Et silencieusement je me fis la promesse de réaliser tous les rêves de cette sublime femme.

**FIN**


End file.
